Woah, Baby!
by xenia92tw
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Tras el fin del primer verano de Chuck y Blair como pareja, ella descubre que está embarazada. ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? De la autora de "From this moment" BrittKay247.
1. Chapter 1

"No, no, no," Blair gritó al borde de un ataque de pánico, mientras se paseaba por el baño mirando sin ver el test en su mano. "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"

Dos líneas rosas. Tenía que ser un error, ¿no? Bueno, eso fue lo que Blair dijo seis test antes. Ahora los resultados de los test comenzaban a parecer un poco más reales en su opinión.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

"¡Llamaré a Serena!" dijo contestando en voz alta a sus propios pensamientos. Rápidamente salió del baño y corrió hasta el móvil que estaba en la Mesilla. En ese momento, y como si Dios se hubiese puesto en contra de ella ese mismo día , un tono de llamada familiar sonó tan proonto como cogió el teléfono.

"Chuck," la voz le salió estrangulada cuando respondió a la llamada de su novio.

"No pareces muy contenta de oírme, Waldorf..." dijo dejando la frase inacabada a propósito. Blair podía prácticamente ver su sonrisa torcida. Quería quitársela de un bofetón.

"Tú puedes decir eso," exhaló, y se dejó caer en la cama. Quería borrar ese preciso instante. Pero la vida se había vuelto cruel ese día, de modo que no podía.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No sigues cabreada conmigo, no?" La voz de Chuck sonaba un tanto molesta. "Mira, siento que tenga que trabajar hasta el ultimo minuto en vez de ayudarte a hacer las maletas par air a la NYU (New York University), pero _tengo_ que ir a esta reunión, acabo de asumir el control de la compañía, y..."

"No estoy enfadada contigo, Bass," Blair le cortó. "Tan solo estoy…" dejó la frase a medias no muy segura de cómo seguir. Se hundió en las almohadas y sintió los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, y derramarse sobre sus mejillas.

"¿Tan solo estás…?"

Blair se sorbió las lágrimas como pudo. "No creo que vaya a la NYU, Chuck."

Él se rió entre dientes. "Sé que odias esa Escuela, Waldorf, pero al menos ambos estaremos más cerca uno del otro. Además me muero por inspeccionar cada rincón de tu nuevo dormitorio."

"¡Dios! ¡¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo?!" Explotó. La verdad es que no lo hizo a posta pero aún así sucedió.

Chuck se quedó callado por un momento. "Vale, qué ocurre Blair?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que pasa algo?"

"Te conozco" y aquello fue todo lo que necesitaba decir porque él si que la conocía. Mucho mejor que nadie, e incluso más delo que él se conocía a él mismo. Algo iba terriblemente mal, y él lo sabía.

"Obviamente nada, porque _nada_ va mal" dijo en tono cortante.

"Estás mintiendo, Blair. Lo sé y voy a ayudarte a hacer las maletas, así que más te vale soltar la verdad porque lo sabré de un modo u otro. ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo alargando las tres últimas palabras de una forma dolorosa.

"No he dicho que no iré a la NYU, Chuck…he dicho que no viviré allí después de que hable hoy con mi madre, así que supongo que de todas formas podrás ayudarme a hacer las maletas."

"¿De qué coño estás hablando Blair? Dónde vas a vivir?" La voz de Chuck comenzaba a subir de tono. El juego de las adivinanzas empezaba a cabrearle. Algo iba mal si estaban discutiendo de aquella forma tan absurda, cuando no habían discutido en todo el verano.

"¡¡Bueno, no sé, pero no puedo alquilar un dormitorio y mi madre seguro que no me dejará vivir aquí después de que la haya avergonzado!!" gritó Blair.

"Espera… qué?" Chuck estaba muy confundido. "Blair, tú no eres una vergüenza. Tan solo dime qué va mal y encontraremos una solución juntos. Estoy en la limusina ya. Just … ."

Las lágrimas que antes habían amenazado con salir de repente se derramaban en toda su intensidad. Comenzó a sollozar por el telefono. _Geniat! Las hormonas ya me han convertido en una estúpida llorona_, pensó.

Cuando Chuck oyó como Blair comenzaba a llorar, se asustó de verdad. Ella nunca dejaba que nadie la viese débil. NO era parte de ella. "Waldorf…dime algo," susurró.

"Yo…yo… estoy embarazada"

Los ojos de Chuck se abrieron de golpe por el shock, y se quedó callado por unos momentos.

"¡Ves! Ahora me odias," Blair gritó, y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. "¡Sabía que esto pasaría! Ahora estoy sola!"

Eso devolvió a Chuck de vuelta a la realidad. "¿Qué? ¡No! No, estás sola. Solo estoy…impactado, eso es todo. Mira, estoy llegando, vamos a hablar de esto,lo único que tienes que hacer es... calmarte. Te veo en cinco minutos."

"Vale…" Blair se relajó visiblemente y se sorbió las lágrimas.

"Llego en cinco minutos" repitió Chuck, entonces fue a colgar, pero en el ultimo momento se volvió a colocar el auricular en la oreja. "Te quiero."

"Yo t-también t-te quiero" sollozó ella, y entonces colgaron.


	2. Chapter 2

Efectivamente, no más de cinco minutes después, Blair escuchó repiquetear los pies de Chuck contra el suelo, con su fuerza habitual hacia su habitación. Hubo un suave golpe en su puerta tan solo un instante después.

"Entra," le dijo Blair desde donde la cama, donde estaba tumbada mirando a la calle por la ventana.

Chuck abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él antes de andar hacia la cama y tumbarse junto a ella. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha, y con la izquierda le retiró las lágrimas de las mejillas. "¿Estás segura?," preguntó finalmente.

Blair asintió.

"¿Cómo?"

"Me he hecho seis tests," le mostró uno de ellos que había estado en la mesilla de noche. "Los demás están en el lavabo."

"¿Por qué no viniste a mí? Podríamos haberlo hecho juntos," le preguntó Chuck, Blair notó que se sentía un tanto dolido. "Creí que habíamos decidido ser honestos. ¿No confías en mí?" No alzó la voz, ni buscaba una discusión. Lo único que quería era saber la razón.

Blair le conocía a él, como él la conocía a ella, por eso le comprendía. "Confío en ti, Chuck, pero no quería preocuparte si resultaba que tan solo era un retraso".

Retiró la mano de su mejilla y enlazó sus propios dedos con los de ella. "Deberíamos ir al médico?

Blair asintió. "He programado una ,....no sé si puedo contárselo a mi madre...Me va a odiar."

Chuck la besó en la mejilla. "No lo hará."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque tú eres su hija y te quiere. Aunque no lo demuestre."

Blair sonrió. "Sí, claro…" la voz se le fue apagando antes de que continuase en un tono más serio. "Querrá que aborte."

Chuck se tensó a su lado. "¿Quieres hacer eso?"

"No," y se dió la vuelta para mirarle a la cara. "¿Y tú?"

"No," dijo con una sacudida de cabeza.

"¿Así que…quieres tenerlo?"

Chuck la miró a los ojos durante un momento. "Sí," y asintió.

A pesar de la situación, Blair no pudo evitar sonreír. Le apretó la mano con suavidad. Él estaba a su lado. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Bueno, podíamos empezar con la cita con el doctor. Llamaré y Luego ya veremos," dijo Chuck ya marcando un número de teléfono. Cuando vió su cara de horror, la volvió a coger de la mano. "Eh, no te preocupes. Seré discreto."

XOXOXOXO

Una hora después, Chuck y Blair entraban por la puerta de atrás en la consulta del major ginecólogo que pudo encontrar.

Blair se paró una vez dentro, y se giro para mirarle. "Gracias. Lo ultimo que necesito ahora es que la Reina Cotilla se entere de esto."

"Ningún problema, Waldorf. Ahora," la sentó en una silla a mitad de camino, "espera justo aquí. Traeré al doctor." Cuando consiguió un asentimiento y una sonrisa, desapareció por el pasillo. Cuando regresó con una enfermera, Blair ya no estaba en la silla. "¿Qué coñ…?"

Un sonido ronco y a la vez desgarrante procedente del baño, le cortó. Chuck inmediatamente se preocupó y fue a llamar a la puerta cuando se dió cuenta de que la enfermera le agarraba del brazo.

"Si está embarazada, serán nauseas matinales. ¿Por qué no espera aquí, y cuando salgan van la examinamos en la sala 12? Estaré allí."

Chuck asintió, y cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió reveló a una Blair que parecía tan pálida como el blanco de la pared a su espalda, se levantó de la silla, y la llevó a la sala.

"Gracias," dijo antes de tumbarse. "Un momento estaba bien y de repente estaba fatal."

Chuck se volvió hacia la enfermera que sonrió a Blair.

"Probablemente sean las náuseas, Ms. Waldorf. No se preocupe que tan solo durarán las próximas semanas." Le dio un vaso de plástico. "Necesito hacerle una prueba de orina. Necesitamos nuestra propia prueba de embarazo en su expediente. Dejé el vasito en el baño, y Luego lo recogeré antes de que empecemos."

Blair asintió y dejó la habitación. Cuando volvió, la dieron una bata para que se la pusiera durante la exploración.

"Déjame ayudarte," Chuck se levantó y empezó a ayudarla a cambiarse.

"Tú lo único que quieres es verme desnuda," Blair joked.

Chuck se rió. "No quiero que te hagas daño. Parece que te vas a caer de un momento a otro." La alzó del suelo para ponerla sobre la camilla, acercó su silla, y le sostuvo una mano entre las suyas. "¿Qué tal estás?"

"Bueno… estoy mejor que hace un rato. Viene y se va."

"¿Cuándo empezaron los mareos?" Por el tono de voz se notaba que estaba preocupado. Le gustaba creer que sabía unas cuantas cosas sobre la anatomía femenina, pero sobre esto no tenía ni puñetera idea.

"Hace dos días. Dorota cree que mi problema ha vuelto."

Chuck la besó la mano, y antas de que pudiera decir nada un mujer entró por la puerta. Era alta y castaña e iba acompañada de la misma enfermera que antes.

"Buenos días, soy la Dra Hart." Le dio la mano a Chuck y a Blair antes de continuar. "Bueno, lo primero que vamos a hacer es ver, si en verdad, estás embarazada," cogió la otra silla y la puso al final de la cama. "Ms. Waldorf, Necesito que ponga los pies aquí, en los estribos. Vamos a ver de cuanto tiempo está."

Blair hizo lo que le dijo y Chuck le cogió de la mano cuando saltó prácticamente de la cama en el momento en el que el espéculo fue insertado.

"Lo siento, sé que estamos un poquito sensibles por aquí abajo. No voy a tardar mucho."

Blair suspiró de alivio cuando extrajo el espéculo, pero tan solo para volver a cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió dos dedos en su interior.

La doctora colocó una mano en la parte baja del abdomen de Blair y apretó a la vez que los dedos en su interior hacián presión también. "Yo diría que estás de unas 12 semanas," dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y los tiraba a la papelera.

Los ojos de Chuck y Blair se encontraron con una expresión de incredulidad. Ellos oficialmente habían estado juntos desde hacía 12 semanas y tres días.

"Ya que estás de tres meses, vamos a intentar hacerte una ecografía. No creo que seamos capaces de saber si es niño o niña pero por lo menos veremos al bebé," le levanó la bata, la cubrió de cintura para abajo con una batay le echó un extraño gel gelatinoso por toda la tripa.

"¿Qué es eso?" La curiosided de Chuck no pueso más cuamndo vió que Blair se estremecía por la temperature de aquel gel.

"Esto nos ayudara a ver al bebé en la panatalla" dijó a medida que deslizaba un instrumento sobre su tripa.

Después de unos momentos, una imagen apareció en pantalla, seguido del sonido de algo que parecía estar bajo agua.

"¿Qué es?" Blair preguntó.

"Ese es el latido del corazón de tu bebé, y," ella señaló un punto en la pantalla, "eso es vuestro bebé."

Chuck y Blair intercambiaron miradas y acto seguido se quedaron mirando fijamente a l apantalla.

"¡Es tan pequeño!" susurró Blair. "No quiero dejar de mirar."

"Yo tampoco," el rostro de Chuck estaba iluminada por una sonrisa. Respiró y la besó con ternura. "Mira cómo mueve los pies. ¿No lo sientes moverse?"

"Debe de ser algo así como un cosquilleo en tu interior" dijó la doctora rompiendo el momento.

"Oh…sí. Lo siento. ¿Es el bebé?

"Sí," imprimió una fotografía y se la entregó a Blair. "Lo sentirás con más fuerza dentro de unos pocos meses." Apagó la máquina y se volvió hacia ellos. "Os veré en seis semanas, para entonces podréis saber el sexo del bebé. Mientras tanto, necesitas comer _bien__,_" Dijo la doctora Hart con una mirada muy intencionada.

Chuck alzó los ojos de la foto para mirarla. Sentía que se estba perdiendo algo, Blair miraba hacia abajo con una Mirada inexpresiva. Se volvío hacia la doctora, "¿Qué quiers decir?"

"Blair es bulímica, Mr. Bass."

"Eso ya lo sabía. Pero ha mejorado mucho desde que eso pasó. Fue hace dos años."

"Según su historial eso no es cierto, así que asegúrese de recordarla que coma bien y de que se tome las vitaminas. Si hay algún problema con cualquier cosa, programen una cita" Le dio a Blair una receta con las vitaminas. Chuck estaba perdido. _¿Qué coño estaba pasando?_ pensó.

"Os veré a ambos en seis semanas. Ha sido un placer conoceros. Felicidades," dijó la doctora, y cerró la puerta tras ella dejando a Blair y Chuck solos en la habitación.

Blair se empezó a vestir de inmediato, pero Chuck no se creía su supuesta impasaibilidad. La tomó de las manos con cariño cuando terminó de ponerse el vestido y la atrajo hacia él.

"¿Qué ha pasado Blair?"

"Nada. Está loca," dijo deshaciéndose de su abrazo y poniéndose las medias.

"¿En serio? Bueno, yo no estoy loco y sé que estás mintiendo. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Está mal otra vez?"

"Yo…bueno, fue hace bastante , pero ya no."

"¿Cuánto es _hace bastante_, Blair?" Le preguntó Chuck repentinamente nervioso.

"Antes de que estuviésemos juntos" murmuró, "Empezó el invierno pasado y cuando me dijiste que me querías, decidí parar y volví a ver al doctor Sherman."

Los ojos de Chuck se abrieron desmesuradamente. "¿Todavía tienes consulta con él?"

"No. Ya no me ha vuelto a pasar. Mi vida es mucho mejor ahora."

Chuck la abrazó con fuerza y la bañó de besos desde la sien a los labios. "¿Tuve yo algo que ver en todo eso?"

Blair le abrazó con más fuerza. "Fue una parta, pero también estaba Yale, Jack,... y el mundo se me cayó encima, Chuck. Volví alos viejos hábitos" ella le besó con suavidad, "no volverá a ocurrir."

Chuck la besó otra vez y asintió."Vale, te cro. Tan solo me preocupas, quiero que tú, y el bebé Bass" dijo alzando la ecografía "estéis sanos."

Blair le quitó la fotografía y colocó sus manos encima de su tripa. "Aún no me puedo creer que nuestro bebé esté aquí dentro" susurró ella. Una sonrisa le iluminó la cara cuando sintió sus manos sobre las suyas.

Chuck también sonreía, una sonrisa real, no una mueca sarcástica. La cogió de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia la limusina. "Os quiero ya a los dos tanto" susurró cuando ella se acurrucó a su lado en el coche.

La sonrisa no se había ido de sus labios hasta que doblaron la esquina del edificio. Se puso más pálida cuando vió a una pareja que le resultaba familiar a través de las puertas acristaladas. "Dios mío..."

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Chuck.

"Creo que es hora de contárselo a mamá y a Cyrus"

A la sola mención de aquella mujer, Chuck también palideció, pero él era Chuck Bass, y no pensaba mostrar nada de aquel miedo, así que asintió con rapidez. "Está bien, iremos, pero tú primero" Y la sonrió.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Chuck y Blair se toparon con una ya muy enfurecida Eleanor Waldorf-Rose.

"¿Dónde narices has estado, jovencita?," la gritó incluso antes de que hubiesen salido del ascensor.

Blair miró hacia abajo, interesándose de pronto por sus zapatos. "Yo, umm…"

"¡¡Se supone que deberías estar hacienda las maletas par air a la Universidad!!"

Blair dio un paso hacia delante, "Bueno, yo…"

"¡Ni siquiera serías capaz de encontrar tu propia cabecita si no fuera porque la tienes pegada a los hombros, Blair! ¡Te di unas instrucciones muy simples y ni siquiera has sido capaz de hacer las maletas! Eres tan irresponsable, y encima te has pasado todo el día fuera con _Charles,_" el nombre en su boca sonó como un insulto, lleno de disgusto. A continuación, recorrió de arriba a abajo con los ojos a su hija. "¿Y qué demonios te has puesto? ¡Estás horrible de verde!"

"No la hable así," soltó Chuck de repente. Desde luego, no estaba dispuesto a sentarse y ver como aquella detestable mujer criticaba la apariencia de Blair. Especialmente, cuando se acababa de enterar de la recaída en bulimia que había tenido el año anterior. No podia soportar ver cómo la hería una y otra vez y no hacer nada al respecto.

Al oír el comentario, la boca de Eleanor pareció descolgarse de la mandíbula. "¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo, TÚ, delincuente...?"

"¡Mamá!" interrumpió Blair. "¡No le hables así!"

"Veo que se te están pegando sus asquerosos hábitos," dijo Eleanor no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Lo creas o no, quería decírtelo de una forma mucho más suave, pero ya no veo el por qué. No te mereces eso," dijo Blair, sintiendo cómo su cuello y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas de ira.

"¿Qué estás balbuceando? ¡Dilo de una vez y sube arriba a hacer las maletas!"

"No voy a ir a la universidad de Nueva York, mamá," cada palabra salió clara, sin dar lugar a una segunda interpretación.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Dónde más quieres ir? Te recuerdo, Blair, que no puedes ir a Yale. Ya hiciste bastante en su momento, ¿es que quieres encontrar otra forma de avergonzarme?"

Blair ignoró el comentario de su madre, porque lo que estaba a punto de desvelar iba a confirmar lo que ella acababa de decir. Volvió a clavar la mirada en sus zapatos. Era ahora o nunca, y Blair acababa de escoger ahora. "Estoy embarazada, mamá," susurró, y alzó con valentía la mirada, para mirar a la cara a su madre. "De tres meses."

Chuck se tensó visiblemente tras ella. Gracias a Dios, nadie le estaba mirando a él. Tuvo que fijarse en el reloj de las escaleras fijamente, tan solo para asegurarse que Eleanor no se lanzaba contra él gritando y chillando como una niña pequeña. En especial, en cuanto la vió mirar rápidamente entre él y su hija de una forma amenazadora.

Eleanor lentamente se acercó a su hija con una Mirada fiera en los ojos. Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo, abofeteó a su hija con todas sus fuerzas. De forma casi instantánea, la mejilla izquierda se empezó a poner roja revelando la forma de la mano.

Las lágrimas afloraron en los ojos de Blair, pero se resistió a que se derramaran por su rostro. Dorota y Cyrus aparecieron en la habitación detrás de Eleanor, cuando oyeron un fuerte golpe en la habitación contigua, pero se quedaron quietos, congelados ante la escena que estaba teniendo lugar. La respiración de Chuck se aceleró, pero incluso él permaneció callado, aún en shock por lo que acababa de suceder. Todos ellos estaban esperando el movimiento siguiente, y preguntándose quién se atrevería a darlo.

"Desadte de eso," dijo finalmente Eleanor.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" gritó Blairy colocó sus manos de forma protectora sobre su vientre.

"He. dicho. que. te. deshagas. de. ello.," soltó Eleanor . "No tender bajo mi techo a una puta por hija."

"¿Perdón?" saltó Chuck cuando se dió cuenta de que había recuperado su voz.

"¡Me has oído perfectamente! Tú, delincuente mujeriego, has arruinado la vida de mi hija. Ahora se ha convertido en una vergüenza asquerosa, y quiero que se deshaga del críp antes de que se la arruine más, y creéme que sé de lo que hablo." Miró a Blair llena de ira mientras pronunciaba encolerizada las palabras.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" gritó Cyrus. "Estás hablando de tu hija, Eleanor, y también de tu nieto."

"No," Blair dio un paso al frente. "No, Cyrus no te molestes." Miró a Eleanor con una expresión de indiferencia. "Estoy acostumbrada a que me hable así." Entonces, cogió a Chuck de la mano y se dirigieron a las escaleras. "No te preocupes, Eleanor. Después de hoy, no tendrás que mirar a la puta de tu hija otra vez. De hecho puedes olvidarte de que tienes una hija." Se volvió y terminó de subir las escaleras con Chuck a su espalda siguiéndola.

XOXOXOXO

Los minutes transcurrieron en silencio. Blair se movió frenética en la habitación, recogiendo todas sus cosas con la ayuda de Chuck, pero no había abierto la boca desde que hubiesen subido las escaleras, y Chuck no la iba a forzar a hablar. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se llenaban progresivamente de lágrimas de nuevo, la agarró por la cintura e impidió que siguiese llenando las maletas.

"Hey," le retiró las lágrimas de los ojos con el pulgar y la miró directamente a los ojos. "Todo irá bien. Encontraremos un lugar donde quedarnos, empezaremos a mirarlo hoy, y criaremos a nuestro hijo en nuestra propia casa. Si quieres todavía puedes ir a la universidad. Hay gente que hace las dos cosas a la vez. Esperaremos a que el bebé nazca, y entonces veremos lo que podemos hacer."

Blair le miró a los ojos, y asintió. "Sí," exaló. "Yo… es que ella es horrible, y..,."

"Bueno, olvídate de ella. Incluso Cyrus creía que se había pasado de la raya."

Los ojos de Blair se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas otra vez. "Chuck, mi madre acaba de decir que la he destrozado la vida. Se supone que las madres no deberían tener esa concepción de sus propios hijos." Instintivamente colocó su mano sobre su todavía inexistente tripa. "No quiero ser como ella, Chuck. ¿Y si termino siendo así?"

Chuck la atrajo aún más hacia él, y envolvió su cintura con los brazos. "Shh…ey, eso no va a ocurrir nunca. Todo va a ir bien, ya lo versa. Tan solo vámonos de aquí, vale?"

Blair se separó de él y miró a su alrededor. "Tengo que recoger todas mis cosas."

"Da igual," dijo Chuck con una sacudida d cabeza. "Coge lo que necesites para unos días , y ya enviaremos a alguien a por el resto."

Blair le miró durante unos segundos, y asintió. "Vale." Blair se agachó y cogió dos bolsas.

Chuck se la adelantó. Antes ni siquiera de que ella pudiese agacharte, él ya había cogido sendas maletas. Cuando Blair le obsequió con una Mirada extrañada, se excusó rápidamente. "Nada de cargas pesadas para ti." Abrió la puerta, y la indicó por señas que pasase.

Al pasar, Blair se incline y le besó en los labios con dulzura. "Mírate," susurró, "siendo ya tan buen papá…." Y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Chuck se tocó pensativo los labios. "Papá…," repitió para él mismo. "Creo que me gusta cómo suena eso."


	4. Chapter 4

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron al hogar de los Van der-Bass para encontrárselo, aparentemente vacío.

"Vamos a poner tus cosas en mi habitación." Chuck movió la cabeza en dirección a su cuarto.

Blair asintió, pero Chuck fue más rápido y la cogió entre sus brazos antes de que se fuese. "Espera…¿estás segura de que quieres contárselo esta noche? Quiero decir que mi madre ya me ha desheredado hoy. No estoy segura de que pueda aguantar mucho más."

Chuck depositó un ligero beso en su sien. "Relájate. Serena es tu major amiga. Ella no te va a juzgar por esto, además, segurao que se pone a saltar de alegría, y a organizar fiestas" Se encogió de hombros. "Lilly y Rufus también tienen un niño pequeño. No es uqe no vayan a entender la situación."

Blair empalideció de pronto. "Um…"

"¿Estás embarazada?" Una voz sonó detrás de Chuck, que se dio rápidamente la vuelta, y vió a Dan y Serena de pie en frente de ambos, con los ojos como platos.

"Sí," contestó Chuck, envolvió sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de Blair. "Vamos a tener un bebé."

"Culpa a un retraso en enero," concluyó Blir con una sonrisa. Chuck no podí decir si era de felicidad o miedo. Supuso que un poco de ambos. Al menos, así era como se sentía él.

"B," Serena se acercó a ella y la abrazó. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó con timidez. Obviamente, Chuck no era el único que sabía leer las expresiones de Blair.

Blair asintió. "Estoy bien…solo un poco nerviosa. Bueno, me di cuenta esta mañana, se lo conté a Chuck, fuimos al medico, se lo contamos a mi madre, me han desheredado, me he mudado, y ahora esto... todo desde las diez de las mañana." Blair suspiró de alivio tras la larga explicación. "Además, estoy mareada, y todavía tenemos que contárselo a tus padres y a mi padre."

"¿Tienes nauseas?" Serena preguntó rápidamente compartiendo una Mirada nerviosa con Chuck. "¿Por el embarazo, o porque…?'"

Los ojos de Blair se dilataron. Ella no quería discutir aquel tema con Cabbage Patch, y Nate, el confuso, que estaba apoyado en la barra de la cocina. Ellos no sabían nada de la bulimia. Incluso cuando había estado saliendo con él, él había estado en una fabulosa ignorancia, lo que no era de extrañar, porque él no había confiado lo suficiente en él como para contarle algo así.

"Son por el embarazo," contestó.

"Creía que solo se suponía que eran por las mañanas," dijo Chuck en voz alta. Al fin y al cabo, Nate no era el único confuso en todo aquello.

Blair se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que no. Llevo mareada desde hace dos días."

Chuck cogió las maletas. "Vamos a descansar entonces," la condujo a su habitación. Ahora, que la miraba con ojo crítico, ella no parecía estar tan bien después de todo.

Después de que ambos se hubiesen instalado, se tumbaron en la enorme cama, Chuck la besó en la frente. "¿Por qué no te echas una siesta? Yo se lo contaré a Lilly." Cuando vió que estaba a punto de rebatirle, la interrumpió. "No va a pasar nada malo. Lilly es mucho más comprensiva que Eleanor.

Blair reflexionó sobre ello rápidamente, por mucho que le doliese no estar presente, sabía que era lo mejor, por lo que asintió. "Está bien, ¿pero vendrás luego y te tumbarás a mi lado?"

"Claro," la contestó con un beso. "Llamamé si necesitas algo, o si te sientes mal."

XOXOXOXO

"¿Y, estáis seguros de que está embarazada?" preguntó Lilly. Todos, a excepción de Eric, Jenny, y Blair estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

Chuck asentió y le pasó la foto de la ecografía. "De doce semanas."

Lilly apoyó la cabeza en su mano y suspiró. "¿Cómo ha podido eEleanor hacer lo que ha hecho? Pobrecita," sacudió la cabeza. Chuck no había necesitado contarle nada a Chuck, porque Eleanor ya se había encargado de llamrla histérica para contarle la noticia.

"No creo que Blair estuviese sorprendida. Su madre siempre la ha tratado así, lo único que ocurre es que teme ser como ella."

"Va a convertirse en una madre adolescente, Charles. Estoy segura de que ese no es su único miedo," añadió su madrastra con una mirada inteligente.

Chuck asintió, y empezó a mover los dedos con nerviosismo. "Yo no sé mucho sobre esto. Estoy remodelando el piso de abajo mientras hablamos. También he encargado algunos libros sobre embarazos."

"Bueno, eso es un buen comienzo. Tan solo asegúrate de que se tome sus vitaminas, y habla con ella de lo que le asusta y le preicupa. Estoy segura de que cualquiera de nosotros estaría dispuesto a ayudar."

Todos en la mesa asintieron, murmurando cosas como "seguro," "por supuesto," y "Supongo" (esta última de Dan).

"Gracias," Chuck asintió y sonrió. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

Tres días después. Chuck se despertó de la cama en su nueva casa debido al sonido del vómito proveniente de la habitación principal. Se levantó rápidamente, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Blair," la llamó, pero fue saludado por el sonido de la llave del maño cerrando la puerta.

"¡Vete, Bass!" Murmuró ella, y entonces se calló y Chuck oyó como vomitaba un poco más. "No me puedes ver así, ¡es horrible!"

Por un momento rió entre dientes pero continúo llamando a la puerta. "¡Vamos, Waldorf! Está bien, deja de hacerte la díficil y abre la puerta."

"No, yo…," Pero su voz se cortó cuando un aceso de toz la llevó de nuevo a devolver.

Cuando Chuck lo oyó, cogió la otra llave del baño, la que estaba en la cómoda y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con un Blair muy pálida que colocaba todo su peso en sus codos encima del váter. Inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a ella y le sostuvo el pelo hacia atrás. No sabía si debía decir algo, porque francamente no iba a ayudar, así que tan solo le acarició la espalda y plantó suaves besos en sus hombros.

Blair al final terminó y después de limpiarse la boca, se derrumbó contra Chuck. Tan solo necesitó medio Segundo para echarse a llorar.

Chuckse sentía fatal. Envolvió su cintura con los brazos, colocando sus manos encima de su vientre. "Lo sé," murmur en un susurro tranquilizador. "Me siento tan mal… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?"

Blair tan solo se encogió de hombros, y se llevó una mano a la frente. "¿Podemos pasarnos el día en la habitación, Chuck?"

Chuck le dedicó una enorme sonrisay sus cejas subieron y bajaron con rapidez en un movimiento cómplice. "Claro que podemos, Waldorf."

"No me refería a…"

"Ya lo sé, Waldorf. Solo estaba bromeando. ¿Qué Te parece si vemos libros de embarazo?"

Blair se volvió un poco para mirar hacia arriba y asintió con lentitud. "¿Me llevas?"

Chuck se rió entre dientes,se levantó e hizo lo mismo con ella al estilo de las novias. "Por supuesto que puedo," la besó en la punta de la nariz y la depositó con suavidad en la cama. "No te vallas a ningún sitio, que voy a mi oficina a por los libros."

Blair asintió y cerró los ojos para intentar ignorer las nauseas que aún la invadían.

Chuck volvió unos segundos después con una bandeja en las manos, que colocó en la mesilla de noche. "He llamado a Lily, y me ha dicho que ted é tostasas con mermelada, saltines y jalea real" me explicó mientras volvía a la cama conmigo. Le pasó una pequeña vitamin. "Tómate esto con la comida."

Blair miró primero a la vitamin y luego de vuelta a él. "Um…es Dino, el de los picapiedra," levantó una ceja escéptica y sonrió.

"Bueno, sobre eso… llamé a la Doctora Hart para hablar sobre las vitaminas prenatales que por cierto no puedes dejar, y me dijo que por el momento te tomaste estas."

"Wow. ¿Has pensado en todo, no?" se mofó ella.

Chuck le apartó el pelo de la cara y depositó un suave beso en su frente. "Bueno, no voy a correr ningún riesgo." Se echó hacia atrás y la sonrió. Sabía que había algún significado oculto en el comentario, pero no iba a discutir con ella, y a preocuparla con que él había sido la razón por la que su madre había muerto. Ya estaba él lo suficientemente asustado por ambos.

Blair le devolvió la sonrisa y envolvió sus brazos en su cuello abrazándole con fuerza, "Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo" susurró. "No podría hacer esto sin ti."

Chuck la besó de Nuevo y le colocó el plato de las tostadas en su regazo. "Tú vete comiendo eso, y yo te iré leyendo los libros." Cogió uno de los libros de la bandeja y se acomodó entre las almohadas.

Blair no puedo evitar una sonrisa al pensar que hace un año, habría ardido Troya si Chuck hubiese creído que ella estaba embarazada. Ahora, había madurado tanto, y crecido con ella. Ya no se tenía que preocupar por si el cielo se caía sobre ella. Sabía que las cosas les iban a ir genial esa vez.

XOXOXOXO

**Bueno, bueno, bueno…parece que el primer cotilleo del semester trae algo bien grande Escondido detrás…**

**B no apareció hoy en su primer día de clase. Y no solo eso, porque tampoco se ha mudado. ****Parece que nuestra querida B, y un cierto cazado Bass han pasado el día mudándose a un ático de lujo en el Palace. ****No sé que pensareis, pero yo me huelo algo raro. ****No os preoccupies, si algo se me da bien, es descubrir secretos, así que segued conectados, mis niños que no os defraudaré.**

**You know you love me.  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

XOXOXOXO

Cuando Chuck y Blair descubrieron el Nuevo mensaje de la reina cotilla, Blair se dió cuenta de que quizá se había equivocado con el cielo cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

"Genial," murmuraron ambos antes de dejarse caer en las almohadas.


End file.
